


The Crow [vid]

by ageless_aislynn



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You land badly but you crash standing." Charles is more than Erik's friend, he's the voice of his conscience. And there's always a price for turning away from your conscience...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crow [vid]

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/MsChevious/media/Vid%20pics/TheCrow_zps247a220e.png.html)

Song: "The Crow" by Dessa  
Spoilers: For the movie.  
Length/size: 2:54 (41.5 MB WMV)

Streaming: [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/29234503) (password: mutants)  
Downloadable: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/idejgf)  
Graciously hosted [permalink](http://aislynn.swirlythings.net/XMFC_TheCrow_Aislynn.zip).  
Also available at [Tumblr](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/10382993991/you-land-badly-but-you-crash-standing-the-crow)! :D

  
(password: mutants)

 

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥!


End file.
